Only You Can Cool My Desire
by lizook
Summary: “I feel that there are times when lollipops can be good for you.” “Nutritionally, Bones? I don’t think that’s true.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None, B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Ack, where to start? Thanks to **hpaich ** for brainstorming sections of this with me, **cathmarchr** for the spot check, and **space77** for pushing me to tackle the concept and for giving feedback and a look over once I did.

**Disclaimer**:Bones still isn't mine. Title from Bruce Springsteen's _I'm on Fire_ (which incidentally is _not _the same as his song _Fir_e... only took me a half hour to figure out I was looking at the wrong lyrics...)

* * *

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the paper (_sounded like the Phillies were going to make out well in their off-season trades after all_) and, seeing her look of amusement, realized she must have been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes. At least.

"Do you think the manure and skull have arrived back at the lab yet?"

Wrinkling his nose, he glanced at his watch. "Nah, we only left the scene an hour ago."

Sighing, she turned back to the file in front of her, nails tapping on the formica-topped diner table, forehead wrinkling, and he forced back a smile, knowing how she hated having to wait.

Yes, they were going to have a long night in front of them: she'd want a look at the remains as soon as they got back and he'd hole up in her office researching the scene while waiting for any breaks or an ID. Which meant - he dug around in his pocket, hand finally closing around a Tootsie-Pop Parker had sold him for his school fundraiser - a little pick me up was definitely in order...

Practically tasting the sugary sweetness, the strong cherry flavor, already, he unwrapped it, tossing the paper onto the table. The wrapper hit her hand and she looked up, pupils dilating as he raised the candy to his lips and their eyes met.

"You hungry? Or just see something you like?" He leaned forward slightly, waving the lollipop in front of her before popping it in his mouth, grinning cheekily. "It can't possibly be the lollipop because the excess sugar in candy is detrimental to your health, after all..."

"Well," she gulped as his tongue darted out, curling around the bottom of the sucker, "I feel that there are times when lollipops can be good for you."

"Nutritionally, Bones? I don't think that's true."

"You're correct, but I wasn't just... there's more to a good sucker than nutrition."

He blinked rapidly as she reached across the table and stole the lollipop from his hand, her mouth tipping up as her lips closed around the candy. "Hey," he crossed his arms over his chest, falling back against the bench, "that's min-"

His breath hitched as she let out a contented sigh and her eyes slipped shut. The feeling of being slammed against the nearest wall in Limbo as she dropped to her knees, that same sigh reverberating through the open space while she flicked open his belt buckle, washed over him and he gripped the edge of the table, trying to ignore the desire coursing through him.

Damn it - he twisted in his seat - he was unbelievably hard already, his erection pressing against the denim of his pants. She could always turn him on faster than should be possible, but this... he inhaled deeply, willing the image of her fingers drifting over his hips to disappear... they were in public and if the call came saying the evidence had arrived at the lab...

Sucking in another breath, he watched as her tongue swiped over the corner of her mouth, licking away the sticky sweetness as her foot brushed up his calf. His eyes drifted shut, the feeling of her hair splayed across his thighs as her mouth finally closed around him, the low light of the lab catching in her eyes as she grinned up at him, rushed back, increasing his arousal even further.

He wasn't ever going to be able to leave this table.

Her foot brushed across his erection and his eyes flew open, heart nearly pounding out of his chest as she dropped the lollipop to the table and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the ladies restroom.

"Bones?" he glanced over his shoulder, pulling at his pants so that he could walk as normally as possible, "what are you doing?"

"You're aroused," she tugged him forward, glancing under the stalls before locking the door behind them, "which I find _very_ stimulating, but," she backed him against the door, fingers toying with the button of his fly, "it can't be terribly comfortable for you."

He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her he was used to it because _every _damn thing she did (_her hand brushing against his as they traded paperwork and ohsweetJesus the cadence of her breath as she neared an observation that would break the case_) set him on fire. He couldn't though because all coherent thought stopped as she wrapped her arms around his waist and ground against his arousal.

"Fuck, baby." He leaned down, scraping his teeth over her jaw, his hand twining in her hair as he moved to capture her lips.

Quickly, she covered his mouth with hers, tongue teasing for a moment, giving him his first real taste of cherry, before she pulled away and lowered herself to the tile floor, grinning. "Not enough time."

He groaned, feeling himself grow even harder - shit, he was going to be lucky if he didn't lose it the second she touched him - as she popped the button on his pants and pushed them and his boxers off.

The cool air of the room was a brief relief before her breath, warm and light, blew across him. He grasped her shoulders, head falling back as her lips brushed up his thighs and over his hips.

"Please, Bones, god," his thumbs brushed over her clavicle, urging her to move lower, "can't take it..."

Her nails dug into his ass and she smiled against his abs, tongue trailing over his skin lower, lower, ohpleaselow...

He grunted as her lips finally brushed over his arousal, kissing down the length of him before she curled her tongue around the head. Sighing, she looked up and smiled, licking the corner of her mouth before leaning forward and swirling her tongue around him once again. Like he was a damn lollipop.

"Mmm," her hands slipped under his shirt, pressing into his lower back, "I wonder just how many licks it _does_ take."

"How," he gasped, breath quickening as she began moving up and down his length, "how do you even know that?"

She paused, her hands grasping his hips as their eyes met and she winked. Her fingers fought for purchase, digging in as her cheeks hollowed and she increased her pace.

"Oh," he suppressed the urge to thrust forward, heat intensifying as she moved over him faster and faster, "I'm gonna..."

She sighed around him, humming slightly as his fingers tangled in her hair and his knees buckled, pleasure radiating through him as he came.

"Wow," he looped his arms under hers, gasping as she stood, his orgasm leaving him breathless, "you're... wow...."

"I am, but," her lips brushed over his, "there certainly must be at least one or two customers that need to use the facilities and," she glanced pointedly at his pants and boxers pooled at his feet, "a manager won't waste any time in unlocking..."

"Got it." He pressed his lips to her temple before leaning forward and pulling on his pants, watching as she smoothed her hair and- "Bones," he grabbed for her wrist, palm landing against the wall as he lost his balance, "Jesus, shut the door, my pants aren't all the way on yet!"

She exhaled and he knew, though he couldn't see her face, that she had just rolled her eyes. "I'm obstructing any view... come on..."

She pushed the door open and started back to their table, hips swaying confidently as she went. He finished snapping his fly shut and followed, thoughts focused on her instead of the stares he was sure they were receiving.

"Booth," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she gathered up her files and his newspaper, "take me home; we're just wasting time here."

Grinning, he nodded, tucking her under his arm, and propelled them towards the doors.

Once they were on the sidewalk, he began rummaging in his pocket, pulling out another of the many lollipops Parker had sold him.

Her eyes widened as he slowly peeled away the paper and sucked the candy into his mouth. She watched his tongue flick across the pop, eyebrow arching as her fingers pressed into his waist, "My turn."

The corner of his mouth lifted as he licked the pop slowly once more and, pulling her closer, winked.


End file.
